


Til Death Do Us Part

by Yeemomilk



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Black Metal, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Corpse Desecration, Cutting, Domination, Emo, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stabbing, Submission, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeemomilk/pseuds/Yeemomilk
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth & Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Euronymous had completely lost it.  
He had become so fed up with the way Dead was acting, and at this point he didn’t give a shit what happened.

He had been formulating this plan for a long while, though he never would have thought until now that he would actually carry it out.  
It had come out of nowhere, one night over a year back, a week after the vocalist had came into his life.  
A fantasy from the most twisted corner of his mind, extremely vivid and depicting him pinning Dead to the ground, a knife held to his throat. Of dead begging to be let go, only to feel the blade stick deep into his body, of watching him writhe in agony and watching in fascination as so much blood pooled around them.

It would begin today, Euronymous finally decided, snapping back out of his recollections.  
He would take his time with this, draw it out through several days, perhaps weeks, even.

He stood up, shivering slightly in anticipation.

He picked up his knife, about to put it in his pocket, then hesitated. He held it up, examining the blade, and decided that he would keep it out. He had no idea how Dead would react, and he might need to use it.

He made his way out of his room, and continued down the hallway to dead’s room. He held the knife in one hand at his side, gripping it tightly.

Dead’s door was already open, and he was sitting silently on his bed, back turned to Euronymous.  
Euronymous advanced, coming quickly towards him, and wrapped his hand around to grab Dead by the throat. He began to squeeze hard, choking him.  
He felt Dead tense, and Euronymous raised his knife, expecting him to start struggling.  
Euronymous held him like this for a few more moments, before he felt Dead go limp and slump forward.

He breathed heavily, gazing down at the unconscious man in front of him. It had shocked him how easy the task had been, and he lightly grazed his fingers over Dead’s throat, thinking of the things he would do in the very near future.

*********

Euronymous had brought Dead into the basement, where he had chained his arms tightly so he could not escape.  
He hated how peaceful Dead’s expression was. Euronymous wanted to see his face contorted in pain, wanted to hear him scream and cry at all the things he would put him through.

He waited for a couple more hours, sometimes pacing around the room, but mainly just staring at Dead with crazed eyes, waiting for him to wake up so he could make his life a living hell.

When Dead finally woke up, Euronymous put his hand on the side of his face, smiling down at him.  
Dead tensed, and begin to shiver slightly, despite his effort to appear emotionless.

Euronymous held the knife up, then poked Dead’s cheek with it, staring into his eyes. Dead gave the slightest whimper, and Euronymous growled softly, running the blade lightly across his face, not drawing any blood.

Dead watched him, his eyes filled with pleading innocence. Euronymous felt his breath quicken, and he suddenly noticed how aroused he had become. He stroked Dead’s cheek gently, looking into his sad eyes.  
He then began to unzip his jeans and pulled them down, freeing his already dripping cock.

He wasted no time, pressing the tip of his dick against Dead’s lips and pressing his thumb against his chin, pulling down slightly to signal that he wanted him to open his mouth.

To his surprise Dead obeyed immediately, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out slightly.   
Euronymous took in the sight for a moment, and Dead’s expression reminded him of a begging dog.  
He could feel his warm breath on his cock, making him shiver slightly.

Suddenly he grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him forwards, and thrust his cock inside his mouth.  
Dead took it well, looking up at him with a teasing gaze. Euronymous hesitated, then let the knife fall to the ground, and used his free hand to run his fingers through Dead’s hair.

He thrust slow and deep, forcing himself to go slowly as he didn’t want to finish so soon.  
Dead flicked his tongue over the underside of his shaft and he groaned loudly, not expecting it.  
He did it again and Euronymous stopped thrusting, breathing heavily.

He felt Dead trying to push his head back a little, and Euronymous loosened his grip on his neck.  
Dead moved back, flicking his tongue over the head of his cock.  
Precum kept leaking out, and Dead licked it again, knowing Euronymous was already struggling not to cum.

Euronymous pulled back and began thrusting quickly against his tongue, unable to hold it back anymore.  
He held tightly on to Dead’s neck, digging his nails in slightly, as he thrust a few more times and came down Dead’s throat.  
He panted heavily, holding him there for a moment, until he finished cumming and pulled out, loosening his grip.

Dead swallowed and caught his breath, licking his lips and looking up at Euronymous.

Euronymous put his jeans back on and put one hand on Dead’s head, beginning to pet him.  
“I hope you’re prepared for what comes next” Euronymous muttered, resting his thumb on Dead’s bottom lip.  
Dead continued to stare, a hint of eagerness flashing in his eyes. 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Euronymous woke up, then went down to the basement almost immediately.

Dead was still sleeping, and Euronymous came over and slapped him harshly across the face.  
Dead woke up instantly, with a soft startled whimper.

Euronymous took his knife out of his pocket, admiring the blade for a moment, and turned his attention to Dead.  
“This time, i intend to use it” he said with a slight smirk, noticing how Dead had turned all of his attention to him.

Dead continued to watch silently, eyes glinting with curiosity and a slight hint of arousal.

Euronymous set the knife aside so he could untie the chains from Dead’s arms.  
As the long chain clattered to the ground, Euronymous found himself wishing that Dead struggled more, perhaps even tried to escape, so he would have an excuse to give him a brutal punishment.  
But Dead just watched contently, paying extra notice to the shining blade that Euronymous had set aside.

Euronymous picked up his knife, and grazed it lightly along the side of his neck.  
“God, i just wanna cut that pretty throat of yours” he said in a voice thick with arousal.

He grabbed one of Dead’s arms with a firm grip, placing the blade on his wrist, and stopped his movement for a moment to admire the scars that were already there.  
They varied in age, some were old and had healed long ago; others were extremely recent, and couldn’t have been made any longer than a week ago.

He then turned his attention to Dead’s face, and saw that a hint of arousal glittered in his eyes.  
Euronymous smirked, and pressed the blade harder into his wrist, watching as a thin line of blood appeared.  
Pressing down harder still, he dragged it slowly through the tender flesh.

He then removed the blade, examining the wound, from which blood was dripping steadily.  
Without a word he stuck his fingers in it, feeling along the torn muscle, and the action caused it to bleed even more.

He looked up, and saw that Dead’s eyes had rolled back, his mouth hung open slightly, and he was breathing quickly and shallowly. Euronymous felt his cock twitch against his leg, and he growled softly, growing more aroused by Dead’s response.

Euronymous turned his attention back to the cut, where a good amount of blood was dripping slowly out.  
He dragged his fingers along the wound, focusing on the feeling of the warm blood and torn muscle.

He then stopped, taking his fingers out, and raised them up to his mouth. He licked his fingers slowly, the salty, metallic taste overwhelming his senses.

He watched Dead, seeing he had a very noticeable bulge as he did.

He stared for a second, then pulled his pants down. Grazing his fingers over the cut again, he covered his hand in blood.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he began stroking fast, the blood making it easier to do so.  
He panted softly, watching Dead with a hungry gaze as he jerked off in front of him.

Dead stared back at him, unable to hide the frustration and arousal in his eyes as he felt his cock strain against his tight jeans.

Euronymous noticed it all, and came closer to him, crouching so they were at eye level with each other as he continued stroking.  
He reached out with his other hand, grabbing his neck, and pressing him close as Euronymous smashed his lips against Dead’s.

He bit Dead’s lip hard, forcing him to open his mouth and stuck his tongue in, running it along the inside of his mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching.

He stopped jerking off and pressed Dead’s body closer to his, and began to grind his bloodied cock on his chest.

Dead whimpered softly, though the sound was muffled against his tongue.  
Euronymous raked his nails against Dead’s shoulders, causing him to whimper again, louder this time.

Euronymous adjusted himself and pushed his knee hard against Dead’s crotch, and the small whimper turned into a loud yelp of pain.  
He smiled as Dead writhed underneath him, and pressed down onto his stomach with his hands, putting enough weight on him so he couldn’t get away.  
Continuing to apply pressure for another few seconds, he admired the way the man below him struggled with so much intensity at this small, simple act.  
A spark of excitement shot through him as his mind raced with the many cruel things he had planned, before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

He removed his knee, and Dead whined sheepishly, looking back at him with a hurt expression.

Euronymous stood up, then grabbed Dead’s cut wrist and started jacking off again. He rubbed the head of his cock against the wound, where blood continued to drip from slowly.

It didn’t take him long at all to cum like this; the feeling of warm blood and torn flesh soon sent him over the edge, and he came on it, watching as the fluid mixed and dripped down Dead’s arm. 

After he had caught his breath, Euronymous pulled Dead close to him, kissing him passionately as Dead, still somewhat dazed, hesitantly complied.

************


	3. Chapter 3

Euronymous had gone out that afternoon, and returned when it was dark.  
Opening the door, he stepped inside, slamming it loudly behind him.

He stepped down into the dark basement, flicking the light on as he did.  
In one hand he held a knife, and in the other, his shotgun.

He turned the corner, stopping as he watched Dead.  
Dead was staring blankly ahead of him, not acknowledging that Euronymous was even there.

Euronymous came up to him, standing right in front of him and blocking his vision.  
Still Dead sat, unmoving.  
Euronymous put his knife in his back pocket, freeing his other hand.

Without a word, Euronymous held his gun up, pressing the barrel to Dead’s forehead.  
Dead finally came to attention, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Yet he could see the lust and need behind them, how he struggled to keep himself composed.

He ran his hand over the side of Dead’s neck, all whilst staring back at him.  
Continuing, he traced his fingers down Dead’s side, shifting over to his chest and stomach, before his fingers reached his crotch.

He could see Dead’s cock straining against the fabric, and he brushed against it lightly.  
Pulling his pants down, for the first time since taking him here, he flicked one finger lightly over the tip, which made Dead release the slightest of whimpers.

He then wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke him quickly.  
With his other hand he repositioned the gun, pushing it into Dead’s already partially open mouth, as he was breathing heavily.  
He stuck it further down his throat and he gagged instinctively against the cold metal.

Euronymous stroked faster, squeezing just a little too hard so it became somewhat uncomfortable.  
Dead choked and tried to hold back another gag, his pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Euronymous stopped moving his hand, and Dead whimpered desperately.  
When he still didn’t move after a couple seconds, Dead began to thrust into his hand.  
Euronymous smiled, then began moving again.

Dead kept thrusting, his movements becoming more erratic as he neared orgasm.  
Euronymous tightened his grip on his cock, and Dead thrusted a final time before he came.

He took the gun out of Dead’s mouth, it’s barrel now slick with saliva.

Dead panted quietly, catching his breath, and watched Euronymous curiously, who appeared to be lost in thought.  
As Dead shifted around slightly, Euronymous came back to attention.

Setting the gun down against the wall, he took the knife out of his pocket.  
He stared down at Dead intensely, before holding it out to him.  
“Cut yourself.”  
Dead didn’t respond, looking at him with confusion.

“Take it and cut yourself” Euronymous said, a hint of impatient irritation in his voice.

Dead reached out his hand, which was shaking slightly from nervousness, and gripped the handle tightly, taking it from Euronymous with caution.

He held out his wrist, watching Euronymous as he did, who was staring back, paying close attention to every move he made.

Grinding the blade into his skin, he slashed swiftly across, blood spurting from the wound as soon as he finished.  
He tilted his head back, wallowing in the sharp sting that came as a result of the air on his exposed flesh.

It made him instantly hard again, and Euronymous watched eagerly, eyes shining with desire.

Dead cut himself again, a little deeper this time, coating his chest and stomach crimson.  
Immediately he did it again, a third time, the blood rushing down his arm in long streaks, dripping over his body and onto the ground below him.

He stopped, feeling lightheaded, though he wanted so very badly to continue.  
His cock twitched and he grit his teeth, letting a quiet and frustrated growl escape him.

Euronymous came towards him, taking the knife from the now gentle grip Dead held it in.

“I know how much you love it,” Euronymous muttered softly, running his hand liesurely across Dead’s chest.

“But you won’t be able to finish without my help.” He watched as Dead squirmed under his touch, rutting his hips upwards.  
“And i won’t help you” he continued as he pinched one of Dead’s nipples roughly; “not unless you beg for it.”

“So beg, or i’ll leave you here to deal with it yourself.” 

Dead whimpered quietly, staring desperately up at euronymous, who was now tracing across his throat with his fingers, being agonizingly gentle as he did.

Euronymous then straddled Dead’s hips, pressing his crotch lightly against Dead’s erection.

Dead whined pathetically, trying to grind against him, as Euronymous pushed himself back.  
“Please” he finally whimpered, his voice quiet, but filled with need.

“Please what? Speak to me!”

“Please make me cum” 

Euronymous choked him lightly, and he mewled pathetically.  
“How?” He growled softly, staring intensely into Dead’s eyes.

“Please, please fuck me” his cheeks were flushed, and he appeared to be on the verge of tears at this point.

Euronymous smirked, then pulled his pants down.  
Wordlessly, he ran his hand over Dead’s bloodied wrist as he had the day before; making his palm sticky and slick with it.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it a few times and covering it in blood.  
He paused, then flipped Dead around so he was on his hands and knees. Blood still dripped steadily from his wound, and he bled more as the sudden pressure was put on his arm.

Euronymous lined him dick up against Dead’s asshole, then thrusted right inside in one quick movement.  
Dead growled, unprepared for the intrusion.

Euronymous kept moving at a steady pace; he lay across Dead’s back, nails raking down his sides as he fucked him.

Dead panted heavily, and though his shaking frame struggled to hold up Euronymous's weight, he found himself arching back, pressing his ass against his hip bones to get as much of his cock inside him as possible.

Euronymous growled dangerously into his ear, and Dead shuddered, clenching around him.

It didn’t take long at all for Dead to cum; the roughness made it easy, and the pain from his wrist only added to the already intense pleasure.

He came, slamming his ass back agains Euronymous’s pelvis, who growled again in slight irritation.

Euronymous didn’t stop, and Dead kneeled there, trying to hold him up while being overstimulated, for the next couple minutes until he came deep inside him, the warm liquid filling him in a very satisfying way.

Euronymous rested his head on Dead’s shoulder for a few moments, then pulled out and stood up.

Dead collapsed on the floor, exhaustion hitting him without warning.  
Euronymous kneeled down, about to pull him up again, before deciding against it.

Taking his gun from it’s place against the wall, he walked upstairs, locking it behind him.

*********


End file.
